googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Cloudy176
action=edit&section=new}} Leave a message • action=history}} History • action=purge}} Purge this page O_o I'm in everywhere wait, everywhere? No reason to click here :) I will eat you Cloudy! (Wat this?) 08:52, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :what it's vel 07:08, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :: ::A user from another wiki where I am an administrator came here and just ate me. I am so screwed. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:15, December 9, 2014 (UTC) O_o O_o O_o Peeradon (talk) 08:20, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :seriously seriously seriously ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:25, December 9, 2014 (UTC) So apparently the system errors are no more. We are saved! (as far as it seems) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) come to chat come to chat IRC DBNNB stuff OH MY GOD! CLOUDY! In the "department of bubbly negatives whatever" big numbers thing, with BFDI and everything... I DID THAT 4 YEARS AGO! WHAT THE F#$! WAS I THINKING?! But, that's crazy! I was so stupid back then... :Oh wow. You are the writer of the BFDI-style big number lecture thingy? Just... wow. By the way, the page you created was a year and a half ago, and way back in 4 years there were only about 12 episodes of BFDI. Apparently you knew about Graham's number back then! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 10:56, December 18, 2014 (UTC) : :Well, sorta. I had only knew the name. I didn't even come close to knowing that Graham's Number was 3^(G(63))3 where G(63) = 3^(G(62))3 where G(62)..... \ :where G(2) = 3^(G(1))3 where G(1)= 3^^^^3 where that is 3^^^3^^^3 where 3^^^3 is 3^^3^^3 where 3^^3 us 3^3^3. :I don't even think I understood tetration. xXxFlipamenaxXx (talk) 08:30, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Actually, thanks for bringing it back, because, I got a Windows and lost by Mac file, so thank you! xXxFlipamenaxXx (talk) 12:59, December 22, 2014 (UTC) are you ok? -- ve 03:46, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately Cloudy just suffered yet another sanity outage, whose effects are mostly replicating someone else's behavior. This one appears to be caused by the fuck-offs you've given — some recent, and some not so — mostly in deletion reasons. Also his Page Down key is recovering from serious injury. -- So you think you can escape CloudyGirl671? (talk) 04:08, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :In reality, Cloudy is going on a trip to a ski resort, and bringing his computer with him so he can still contribute there. Wait, there was no point in writing that. -- So you think you can escape CloudyGirl671? (talk) 04:10, December 30, 2014 (UTC) irc? according to sbiis, you were on the irc today. is this your first time there? as far as i'm aware you're never on the irc. Cookiefonster (talk) 03:48, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :I've visited IRC a few times before (and registered the "cloudy352" nickname) but this is the first time I've spent there longer than a few seconds/minutes. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 06:33, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::how come you're so rarely on? Cookiefonster (talk) 22:18, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :::He has been eaten some time ago, don't forget. LittlePeng9 (talk) 22:22, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::No, I'm no longer being eaten. I'm back and very much alive. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 11:38, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::At least on this wiki, anyway... -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 03:54, January 14, 2015 (UTC) irc i have been banned on the irc for a (month?) now. unban :SIGN YOUR FUCKING COMMENTS GOD DAMMIT Cookiefonster (talk) 18:56, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :I have no idea why you're asking Cloudy, and why you created an entirely new account to ask this, but yeah i just forgot to unban you sorry -- ve 21:47, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello Cloudy!!!!! I just created a Korean Googology Wiki (korean.googology.wikia.com) And can you help me? I'm very busy nowadays. It's OK to say no but please take a look! Antares 3^^^3 01:29, February 24, 2015 (UTC) BFDI lmao -- ve 08:45, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, I did not think of a better April Fools idea for Googology Wiki :D -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:49, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::oh god what the fuck is this Cookiefonster (talk) 11:03, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::an inside joke with no context -- ve 20:00, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday Just a happy birthday to myself ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:45, April 6, 2015 (UTC) : Wythagoras (talk) 13:50, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ::But Googology Wiki is not a social network! Or maybe it is... Who knows... ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:04, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Happy 6th of April! LittlePeng9 (talk) 15:56, April 6, 2015 (UTC) happy birthday Cookiefonster (talk) 20:24, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Explosion (I am Male. No, I'm actually...) By "explosion", do you mean this? —Preceding unsigned comment added by 99.185.0.100 (talk • ) :No, I was referring to the , which tells us if we can prove that some statement (such as me being male) is both true and false, then we can prove that everything is true and false! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 01:21, May 11, 2015 (UTC) What? I have the feeling that making this will get me bad reputation or ban, but: Edit profile This page has been deleted. The deletion and move log for the page are provided below for reference. *06:01, July 23, 2015 Cloudy176 (Talk | contribs) deleted page User:Cloudy176 (vel) *12:19, December 30, 2014 Cloudy176 (Talk | contribs) restored page User:Cloudy176 (127 revisions restored: Skiing makes me feel a lot better) *03:38, December 30, 2014 Cloudy176 (Talk | contribs) deleted page User:Cloudy176 (fuck off) *10:53, September 23, 2014 Cloudy176 (Talk | contribs) restored page User:Cloudy176 (104 revisions restored: Please respect forum games) *10:52, September 23, 2014 Cloudy176 (Talk | contribs) deleted page User:Cloudy176 (vel) This page does not exist. Click here to create it! '-- From the googol and beyond -- 03:00, July 25, 2015 (UTC)' :Ha ha ha, I deleted my user page. Not actually. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 11:58, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually both, thanks to the principle of explosion. -- ve 05:13, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh my god. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:23, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Please restore my user page Please restore my user page. I'm sorry for being ill-defined and hurt the reputation of the wiki. From now on, I will try to make myself well-defined, or at least gain some significance. So please restore my user page. Please. Thank you. -- So you think you can escape CloudyGirl671? (talk) 15:35, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :OK. I restored your user page. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:46, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Just a question. I would like to know why you deleted my small contribution on the function list in a bit more detail. Please give me a brighter light on how I errored and how I can improove. Is it not yet considered "Canon"? If so, when and how could it be considered as such? Did I do something wrong by adding it to the list? Did I add it wrong? Your reply would help me very much. KthulhuHimself (talk) 10:46, October 12, 2015 (UTC)KthulhuHimself :Sorry, but we require articles (in the mainspace) to be properly sourced, by which a "proper source" means at least one source from a web page/book/whatever outside Googology Wiki. Original work is indeed allowed, but it needs an off-site source to be posted on the mainspace. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 11:01, October 12, 2015 (UTC) 27346df0659bd0328dee0462d294cdad -- ve 05:03, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Does this have to do with Bowers Exploding Array Function? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 05:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::0xbeaf -- ve 05:44, November 16, 2015 (UTC) something to add to your deleted googolisms here's BIGG FOOT. it would make a great addition to your list. Cookiefonster (talk) 20:42, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Although it might not fulfill the rules(?) of the BDG since it wasn't posted on its own article, I'll allow it. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:20, January 9, 2016 (UTC) lmao apparently our policies are looser than wikia's -- ve 06:55, January 10, 2016 (UTC) How do I make a notable page out of myself like how Aarex Tiaokhiao has? Jamiem2001 (talk) 21:18, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :You have to be notable first for that. With all due respect, 2 or 3 short pages on some -illions (which not all of them you invented) aren't enough for you to be notable. Maybe called Googology Noob (talk) 06:08, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :If it's any consolation, I'm not notable either. -- ve 08:22, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :So am I. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:23, February 9, 2016 (UTC)